


Kanto Adventures

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exhibitionism, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ash goes on an adventure in the Kanto region. Human/Human only.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Takeshi | Brock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum Age 16, he was finally allowed to get his first Pokémon. He was so excited he stayed up all night thinking of the Pokémon he was going to get. The Pokémon he was going to meet, the ones he was going to train and make stronger, those he was gonna bond with. Eventually, sleep found him, but he was so tired he ignored his alarm clock.

When he finally got up he was late. “Oh man oh man I can’t be no no no no!” he started undoing his pajama top.

“Ash what are you still doing here I thought you left hours ago.”

“Ok I’m leaving now!” he stopped undoing his pajama top and ran out of the house. “But Ash your still wearing…” he was long gone. “Your pajamas. That boy what am I gonna do with him.” She pulled out a locket and opened it, revealing her and a man who was Ash’s father. ‘He’s got a lot of you in him that’s for sure.’

-x- The Last Pokémon-x-

Ash ran all the way to the lab and ended up crashing into Gary. “What the heck?” the teen grumbled, but froze when he saw who had bumped into him. Ash had fallen back his top falling open revealing his tan body.

Gary stared as the boy recovered from the run-in. “Oh hey, Gary sorry about that.” He got up, and the teen snapped out of his daze, hoping Ash hadn’t caught him staring.

“Well watch where you are going Ashy-boy!” he snapped.

“Don’t call me that! I guess you already got your Pokémon.” He says, and his rival smirks. “Yep, I got the best one of the bunch, nothing you will pick will compete with me!” he got into a car with a bunch of cheerleaders all chanting his name. “See ya around Ashy-boy!” The girls drove off with Gary, the teen laughing. When he was out of sight, he sighed and looked down.

‘Good going Oak, tease the only guy you’ve had a crush on, that’ll make him like you.’ He carried deep feelings for Ash since they were young. The boy was brave and strong, a little too innocent and sometimes naïve but to Gary it made him love him more.

Ash went to the lab, and hoped to get one of the three original starters, Charmander, Squirtle or Bulbasaur. Sadly as we all know, being late cost him the starters. Prof. Oak did have one other Pokémon he could give him, a Pikachu.

The boy was so happy he hugged the little electric mouse, but Pikachu didn’t like humans so he Thundershocked Ash. “Gahhhhhhhh!” he fell over charred but alive.

He left the lab and ran into his mom, she gave him his clothes and backpack, along with a pair of shoes. He was going to return Pikachu to his ball but the Pokémon refused. Giving up he decided to just drag Pikachu with him, he got his Pokedex and set off on his journey.

“Come on Pikachu can’t we be friends?” he said, offering his hand to the little mouse. Pikachu touched his hand with his tail and shocked him. He got free of his bonds and ran up a tree. “That was mean!” he snapped but he ignored him.

-x- Ash’s First Pokémon-x-

Since Pikachu was being a pain, the boy was determined to find a Pokémon that would actually listen to him. He tried with a Pidgey but the bird Pokémon flew away. He did manage to get his data for the Pokedex. Next another one was detected, a Rattata was digging around in his bag. “Hey you little thief!” the purple and white mouse jumped in surprise and tried to run, but Ash drew a PokéBall and threw it in a snap it sucked up the mouse and it jiggled a few times and ding; he was caught!

Ash saw this and his eyes sparkled. “I…I did it!” he cheered. He ran over and picked up the ball. “Yes my first Pokémon!” he called out his Rattata. “Hey Rattata I’m Ash, let’s be friends okay?” he asks and the normal type smiles and jumps into Ash’s arms.

Pikachu eyed him, he wasn’t too happy being Ash’s Pokémon, but seeing him so happy with Rattata made him feel a little jealous. Ash got him an apple, and Pikachu felt his stomach grumble. He crept over, and to his surprise Ash got him an apple to. Pikachu took it, and scampered off with it but stayed close.

-x- Bonds-x-

Little did Ash know there was another Pokémon nearby. A sharp eyed Spearow came up from the grass, it saw the fruit Ash’s Pokémon were eating and got pissed. It attacked Ash and Rattata first, but the boy shaked him off.

He wasn’t done yet, he swooped after Pikachu this time, and began attacking him knocking him out of the tree, and it kept attacking him. “Hey quit it!” Ash threw a rock at Spearow and it hit him on the head.

Rattata went to help, he used Tackle but Spearow dodged by flying up into the air. He growled shielding Pikachu from any other attack. Spearow swooped down and tried to attack again but Ash wouldn’t let him attack and took a hit.

The Spearow cried out and was joined by the other Spearow in the field. “Uh Oh!” all three began to sweat. They had to run, the birds started attacking the Pokémon first. “Leave them alone, Rattata return!” he called him back but Pikachu wasn’t willing to go back in his ball.

So Ash grabbed him and carried him. The flying Pokémon attacked him, but Ash didn’t care he was shielding Pikachu. He ran and ran until he fell into the river, but the Spearow weren’t gonna give up.

Ash was swept down the river, until he was caught by a fishing lure. He was saved by an orange haired girl named Misty, both of them were hurt, but the girl cared more about the Pokémon than Ash. “I have to get him to the Pokémon Center!” he says, and he takes the girl’s bike and rides as fast as he could.

The Spearow were on him in a second. A storm swept in, rain beating down on them. “Hang on Pikachu I’m gonna help you.” He says, and Pikachu stared up at him.

It was dark and he could barely see, so when the bike met a rock the two went flying. “Darn it,” he got up, and Pikachu tried to get up but he was hurt. The cry of the Spearow drew Ash’s attention. “Rattata, protect Pikachu.” He called out the normal type. “Keep him safe.” He says and stands against the horde.

“I am Ash Ketchum and I’m going to be a Pokémon Master! I’m not gonna back down!” he says, and the birds swoop down. Pikachu sprang into action he jumped and sprang off Ash’s shoulder, letting loose a fierce bolt of electricity, joining with some lightning the power exploded. The birds fled injured, and Ash, Pikachu, and Rattata collapsed.

Ash found himself waking up first, Rattata kept nudging him hoping he was okay. Pikachu moved up and licked his cheek. “Glad you two are okay.” He moved and scooped them up. “Let’s go.”

The sky cleared, and a dazzling light drew their attention. They looked up and saw a golden glowing bird Pokémon flying through the air leaving a rainbow in it’s wake. Ash scanned it with the Pokedex but no data was found. “Cool there are so many Pokémon out there, and I can’t wait to meet them!”

-x- Battle at the Center-x-

With the help of Officer Jenny Ash made it to the center in record time and his Pokémon were checked in. Pikachu had worse injuries, but Rattata was quick to be healed. He joined Ash, and the two waited for Pikachu to recover.

Ash called home and introduced his mom to Rattata. “Oh sweetie he’s adorable!” she says and the purple Pokémon blushed at the compliment, he was perched happily on his shoulder. “Alright hun be safe, and don’t forget to check in.”

“I won’t, I love you mom.” He says, and his mom smiled. “Ok sweetie goodnight.” She hung up, and a few minutes later there was a call to the center.

“Hey there Ash, I see you made it. To Viridian City!” he says. “Hey there Prof. Oak, yeah we made it.”

“You know Gary bet me a million dollars that you wouldn’t catch a single Pokémon by the time you made it to Viridian City.”

“Well you win that bet Professor.” He held up Rattata. “This is my new friend Rattata.” He looked up at the board and saw what looked to be the mysterious Pokémon. “Also I think I saw a Pokémon that looked like that.”

“Hmm?” he blinked in surprise. “That Pokémon?! There is no way…”

Ash pouted and Rattata squeaked. “We all saw it, who is it Professor?”

“That Pokémon is…” beep, suddenly the power was cut.

“Oh no what’s going on?” Rattata sensed danger and quickly ran off to help. The lights came back on thanks to the back up Pikachu generator.

As it happened Team Rocket attacked, using an Ekans and a Koffing. The agents were Jessie and James with their talking Meowth. They planned to steal some Pokémon, but as Nurse Joy said there were only sick Pokémon here.

They didn’t care, they wanted Pokémon and they were gonna take it. Ash refused to let them have their way. Rattata stood to fight against the poison types, he learned the move Quick Attack and he was able to beat Koffing but Ekans was another story. A poison sting knocked the little guy out. “Return, thanks Rattata you did great.”

“Sorry Kid but you can’t beat us!” Pikachu showed them just how wrong they were. The other electric types joined in, and super charged him. He let loose a powerful shock, and hit them all. The power built up until Boom! Team Rocket was blasting off!

With everyone safe, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny got the power back up and Ash’s Pokémon were treated. He registered for the Pokémon League, and was told about the gym in Pewter City. Ash let Rattata walk with him along with Pikachu, and they were about to leave until…

“Hey kid!” a girl ran into the center carrying a charred bike. “I want you to pay for my bike right now!”

“Um I’m sorry but I don’t have any money, but um I can pay you back after I win the Pokémon League.”

“Win the Pokémon League?” she started laughing. “That’s rich with Pokémon like that?” she pointed at them, and they were annoyed with her. “I’m also entering the league, I’m going to be a water Pokémon master!”

“Well I’m going to be a Pokémon Master, I don’t plan on losing to you!”

“Well then a wager, should you win the league and pay me back for my bike, I’ll let you off the hook, but if you can’t and I win then you have to be my boyfriend and do anything and everything I say!”

“What?!” he gasped and quickly added. “No way!”

“Scared?” she asked with a smirk.

“Fine but I don’t plan to lose.” Ash left, and Misty followed. “Hey quit following me!”

“I don’t think so, I’m sticking with you till you pay back my bike.”

All three sighed in defeat.

To be continued


	2. On the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 Road to Pewter City

They entered the Viridian Forest, much to Misty’s displeasure. She hated bugs, and the forest was full of them. As it happened Ash found a Caterpie, he managed to catch it without battle. “That’s because he was so weak, you didn’t have to battle it.”

“Shut up! We are just starting out, we’ll get stronger.” He called the bug type out, and had him join him outside. He sat up on Ash’s hat, with Pikachu on his right shoulder, and Rattata on the left. Misty stayed 10 steps away, she was freaked out by the bug type, and demanded he go back in his ball. “No way I happen to like bugs, and Caterpie is cool.”

They ran across a Weedle and Caterpie battled him and won, however Misty’s screaming chased it away before he could catch it. Still experience was experience, and soon they came across Pidgeotto. He sent Pikachu out and after a quick battle he was weakened enough for Ash to catch. “Alright I caught Pidgeotto!” His Pokémon cheered.

Team Rocket made another appearance, they were trying to steal his Pokémon. Caterpie won the day, tying them up with String Shot and hitting them hard with Tackle. The experience he gained allowed the little guy to evolve, into Metapod.

He battled a few bug enthusiast, along with some Kakuna and Beedrill. The experience he gained allowed Metapod evolved into Butterfree. He kept training his Pokémon to prepare for the gym.

-x-Gym Loss-x-

He only had four Pokémon, but he believed in them and hoped to win his first badge. Misty was still following him, but he decided to just ignore her and focus on his training.

They arrived at Pewter City, where a man was selling rocks. He warned the boy that the gym leader was named Brock, and he used Rock type Pokémon. Misty in her attempt to insult Ash, told him to use her Pokémon which were water types. “I can do this I believe in my Pokémon!” he raced off to face the gym.

He entered the gym to be see Brock waiting for him. “Challenger are you ready to battle the Pewter City Gym Leader!”

“Yes I am. I am Ash from Pallet Town, and I challenge you!”

“From Pallet eh, you are the fourth to come here from that town.” The boy sulked realizing everyone else had beaten him here. “The rules are simple, you may use all your Pokémon to defeat my two, the battle style is single combat!”

“Ok, Rattata go!” the normal mouse rushed out to the field.

“A normal type? If that’s what you got you won’t go far in this gym!” he called out his Geodude.

Of course the normal moves weren’t very effective against the rock type, but using Quick Attack his mouse was able to attack and dodge. Still it was time to use the ace in the whole, Super Fang! He did some damage with that move, but Geodude countered with Rock Throw at close range it did a lot of damage.

“Rattata!” he rushed onto the field to scoop his little guy up. “You did great, thanks.” Next up was Butterfree.

“Now a bug type? Do you think this is a joke?”

“I’ll have you know these two were the first Pokémon I caught, and I planned to use them in my first gym battle, I believe in them! Go!”

Using Sleep Powder Butterfree gained an edge and was able to knock Geodude out with a barrage of Tackle. Next came Onix and Ash’s fight went from good to bad. Even with using String Shot and Sleep Powder it wasn’t enough to beat Onix with Tackle. Rock Throw knocked his bug type out and he was left with his last two.

Pidgeotto wasn’t able to do much damage and lost when Onix used Bind. Pikachu couldn’t do any damage, and was knocked out with another powerful Bind and Rock Throw. He lost, and Misty, who was watching this whole time, was laughing her ass off at his loss. “I told you you’d lose so weak!”

Brock glared at her. “That’s enough!” he shouted, shutting her up. “I can see the bond between you and your Pokémon, train and come back and I’ll gladly battle you again.”

Ash carried his Pokémon to the center and got them healed up. The rock salesman had watched the fight and went to Ash. “I may have a way for you to win, follow me once your Pokémon are healed.”

-x-Training-x-

Once his Pokémon were healed, he followed the man. “There are special moves Pokémon can learn through training, as well as special items that when used can raise your Pokémon’s power.” He revealed a bunch of large punching bags. “These are ATK, SPD, and DEF bags, have you Pokémon punch them and they’ll grow stronger.”

Ash had Pikachu hitting the ATK Bag, Pidgeotto on the SPD, and Butterfree on DEF. They all fought hard, and Ash was given a blank bag to punch along side them. As for Rattata the strange man had a special course for him. He gave Ash TM Dig, inside held instructions on how to teach a Pokémon the move Dig.

Once again Ash was beside Rattata as they learned. As the mouse dug at the ground, the boy did to. “I’m with you all the way Rattata!” he says and that gave the mouse the spirit to do his best.

Hitting the bags did more than just raise stats, it allowed the Pokémon to learn a new move as well.

Pikachu - Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt , Quick Attack, Slam

Rattata – Dig, Super Fang, Quick Attack, Bite

Butterfree – Confusion, Sleep Powder, String Shot, Stun Spore

Pidgeotto – Gust, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Agility

With new moves and new strength, they hit the Pokémon Center to rest up for their next battle. Ash got to keep the bags, they were stored in Poke Caps, a special tool similar to PokéBalls but instead of storing large Pokémon instead stored up items.

-x-Rematch-x-

Once again Ash challenged Brock. “I admire your spirit, but are you sure you are ready?”

“Yes, in fact I will only use my Rattata and my Butterfree!”

“A bold statement, very well let’s battle!”

It was a rematch of Rattata and Geodude, this time Ash led with Super Fang cutting Geodude’s HP in half. Geodude tried to counter with Rock Throw but Rattata dodged. Then he used Dig to dodge the next onslaught of rocks. “You can use Dig?! Watch out Geodude!” it was too late Rattata burst from the ground and struck. It knocked out the rock type.

“I see so you trained well indeed, but now it’s your turn to face Onix!” the rock snake was up for battle. Rattata tried to use the same combo, but after using Super Fang Onix grabbed him with Bind and wouldn’t let go.

He tried using Dig to escape but as soon as he did, Onix used Dig as well, and it was Rattata who was knocked out this round. “You did great buddy, have a good rest.”

Next was Butterfree, the rematch between him and Onix. This time with Confusion Ash gained the lead, and with the psychic move he also confused the snake causing it to hurt himself in confusion. Playing it smart Ash put Onix to sleep and managed to win the rematch.

“That was a great battle Ash, I am happy to present you with the Boulder Badge.” He got his first badge and his Pokémon cheered. Brock treated Ash’s Pokémon.

“Wow you are really good at that Brock.”

“Yeah, it’s always been my dream to be a Pokémon Breeder, but I had to take over my dad’s gym.”

“That’s okay Brock you’ve done your job well.” They turned and saw the old rock seller, it turned out he was Brock’s dad in disguise. “You should go and live your dream.”

“Thanks dad!” Ash planned to head to Cerulean City next, and just as he was about to leave.

“Ash wait up!” Brock came running up to him. “If your okay with it I’d like to travel with you.”

“Sure I am.” They shook hands.

“Hey don’t forget about me!” Misty came running up.

“She a friend of yours?” the breeder asked.

“Nope, Run!” they took off running.

“Hey don’t think you can get away!”

To be continued


	3. Road To Cerulean City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Ash’s Team

Pikachu, Rattata, Butterfree, Pidgeotto

Bags x 4 ATK SPD DEF (Blank)

TMs x 1 Dig

Brock’s Team

Geodude, Onix

-x-

Pokémon Stats

Pikachu - Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt , Quick Attack, Slam

Rattata – Dig, Super Fang, Quick Attack, Bite

Butterfree – Confusion, Sleep Powder, String Shot, Stun Spore

Pidgeotto – Gust, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Agility

Chap 3 Road to Cerulean City

-x- Song of Jigglypuff-x-

Heading towards Cerulean City they meet a Jigglypuff in the woods. It was depressed as it liked to Sing but because of its power it puts people to sleep. “Come on Jigglypuff you gotta look at it another way. Your song is so beautiful it puts people to sleep but it makes them refreshed, and in battle it’s really effective.” Taking the encouraging words Jigglypuff wanted to travel with Ash to which the trainer agreed.

“Hold it right there Ash Ketchum!” Misty came running up as Ash greeted his new Pokémon; Ash Pikachu and Brock share a look and cover their ears, he nods at Jigglypuff who begins to sing.

“Jiiiigglypufffff Jigglyyyypufff Jigglypuff Jig-Gly-puff Jiggly!” Misty was put to sleep, and the group made a break for it, but not before Jigglypuff takes one of Misty’s markers and scribbles on her face. 

Jigglypuff – Cute Charm

Sing, Defense Curl, Pound, Double Slap

Misty awoke some time later severely pissed at the scribbles on her face.

-x-Fossils at Mt. Moon-x-

Ash and Brock managed to ditch Misty at Mt. Moon but Team Rocket was causing trouble. A scientist had discovered two fossils, that could in fact revive prehistoric Pokémon. Jessie and James were trying to steal said fossils. They managed to steal them, and the scientist went to Ash and Brock for help. 

Brock captured a Zubat, and using his bat like Pokémon along with Butterfree and Pidgeotto they chased after Team Rocket. “Hold it Team Rocket!”

“Give back those fossils!”

“Looks like the twerp has back up.” The red haired woman says.

“Hey twerp get yourself a boyfriend?” James asked.

“A boyfriend?” Ash gasped blushing a little. Brock stopped running as a mental image came to mind.

He imagined Ash wearing nothing but a pink apron holding a home cooked meal. “Brock would you like dinner? A bath or…me?” Ash lifted up the skirt and Brock got a major nose bleed, and steam poured from his head.

“Gah what am I thinking?!” he slapped himself, and his Zubat looked at him in confusion wondering if Brock hurting himself was due to some kind of move.

Ash didn’t get it so he kept up the chase. “Butterfree use Confusion!” the bug type’s eyes glowed and team rocket froze in place. He made them spin round and round until they got dizzy. “Pidgeotto use Gust!” the bird type let loose a powerful wind and whipped the fossils from their grasp.

The trainer rushed forward and caught the fossils.

“Don’t think this is over twerp!”

“Yeah we want those fossils!”

“Pikachu use Thunder Bolt!” Pikachu let loose the powerful attack and hit the two. They went flying vanishing in the darkness of the mountain.

They returned the fossils to the scientist, but the man smiled. “Thanks for your help you two, but I think you should take them. My passion is discovering fossils I think they’ll be better in the hands of skilled trainers like you.” Ash got the Helix Fossil while Brock got the Dome Fossil.

“Awesome, thank you!” the trainer exclaimed.

“We will raise them well.” Brock says.

Brock was struggling with some thoughts. ‘Relax your straight, you like girls, Ash is just a good friend, he just happens to be a cute strong trainer and would look adorable wearing nothing but an apron gahhh!’ the image appeared in his mind again.

Ash was oblivious to Brock’s issue. He didn’t get what Team Rocket was talking about anyway. They headed towards the exit only to find it blocked. “Hahahahaha stay here and rot Twerp!”

“Team Rocket!” Ash shouted and banged on the rocks.

“Don’t worry Ash there is still a way to handle this Onix go!” he called out the rock snake like Pokémon. “If our Pokémon use Dig we will be able to get out.”

“Alright Rattata go!” the two Pokémon began to dig their way out. They came up a little off the main path but they could get to cerulean city from here. They travelled through the grass and Ash spotted a Drowzee he really wanted a psychic type and his team battled hard and they managed to win. Ash caught him with a PokéBall.

He scanned him with his Pokedex.

Drowzee – Insomnia

Hypnosis, Pound, Disable, Confusion

With his team Ash was confident he could take on the Cerulean City gym leader.

Meanwhile…

Misty had been hunting for Ash she kept screaming and shouting and disturbed the nearby Pokémon Paras. The bug and grass types let loose a blue spore and put the girl to sleep. Her slumber was filled with nightmares due to the bug Pokémon around her.

-x- Second Badge-x-

Brock went around the city to get supplies while Ash went to the gym. It was a water type gym with a massive pool for water Pokémon. He also learns that the gym leader or leaders of the gym were three women who seemed to care more about doing performances than gym battles. What didn’t help was the constant losses the gym leaders had suffered leaving them without any useable Pokémon.

Daisy Violet and Lily were clearly not good trainers caring more about putting on shows than taking care of the gym. They even try to just give Ash a badge without a battle, much to the displeasure of Ash and his Pokémon.

Someone else was not pleased, Misty the fourth sister of the gym. She demands that she battle Ash proving her own skills and how she is superior to Ash. “Just you wait Ketchum I’m gonna crush you so you’ll never get your badge!”

5 minutes later…

Starmie was scorched with Pikachu’s cheeks still sparking from his electric attacks. The battle had been a 3 on 3 battle Misty using Goldeen Staryu and Starmie. Rattata defeated Golden, Staryu was beaten by Butterfree, and of course Pikachu defeated Starmie.

“No way how could I lose.” She sunk down and wept. Her sisters showing some intelligence went off on her so called ideas.

“Misty you thought your Staryu could wash off Butterfree’s stun spore in the pool, but that’s just not possible. Pool water can’t undo a status effect.”

“Not to mention you knew Ash would be using Pikachu, but didn’t use a proper strategy to handle it. What did you think another trainer’s Pokémon would go easy on you?” 

Seeing how foolish their little sister was acting the elder three planned to work harder on being gym leaders. Team Rocket showed up to try and steal the water Pokémon at the gym…but the only one available was Seel the rest were recovering at the Pokémon center.

Ash however was not gonna let them get away with this. He dove into the water to get Seel back. Pikachu, Rattata and Butterfree take out Team Rocket’s machine and undo the suction returning Ash and Seel to the pool.

With Team Rocket getting blasted away and the gym saved Ash receives the badge, along with TM – Water Pulse. Misty protests, but she really has no standing. She runs off to get her Pokémon treated.

Ash meets back up with Brock, and shows his new badge. “That’s great Ash, I got a tip on where we should go next, there’s a Pokémon researcher at a nearby lighthouse, might be worth checking out.”

“Sounds great!” they stop by the Pokémon center, and while Ash gets his Pokémon treated something strange happens for Brock. He flirted with Nurse Joy and was quickly shot down. Ash went over to him and gave him a “there there” pat on the back. Brock looked at Ash feeling his sullen heart warm up, his cheeks burned in a blush.

“Hehe thanks Ash.” He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

-x-Bill’s Goal-x-

The boys head to the lighthouse once again being followed by Misty. “Can’t you leave me alone?!” Ash groaned.

“Don’t forget you still owe me a bike.” The boy groaned and said nothing more. Misty went on about Ash has just been lucky so far catching the simplest of Pokémon. Pikachu wanted to zap her, but Ash pet him to calm him down.

Along the way Ash came across a Krabby and was able to catch him, but to his surprise the PokéBall glowed and vanished. “Hey where’d my Krabby go?”

“Hahaha don’t you get it a trainer can only have 6 Pokémon. Like a kid like you could even handle more than that.” Misty berates him.

“Your Pokedex sends them back to Prof. Oak.” Ash races to the lighthouse wanting to check on his Krabby. Bill lets them in easily, and they help him with his little problem. Bill was an interesting researcher he dawned special suits to get into the mind of the Pokémon by getting into their skin so to speak.

Ash helped him out and got to use his phone. “Hey professor did you get my Krabby?”

“Oh hello Ash, yes he just arrived I must say I’ve been expecting more Pokémon from you lately.”

“Sorry but I have gotten two badges.”

“Very good, I hope you continue to do well on your journey.”

“Professor I know it can be selfish but I wish I could train more than 6 Pokémon.” Bill overhears this.

“Well you are at Bill’s house, you should talk to him he’s been petitioning the Pokémon league for awhile to increase the carrier number.”

“Really?” Ash looked to Bill who smiled.

“Indeed, my research has proven that it is possible for Pokémon to bond with their trainer. The league believes a trainer can only bond with only 6 Pokémon at a time, however I believe it’s possible for a Pokémon trainer to bond with 8 at a time, and I have even developed technology I hope will one day prove it.”

“Please let me try it out!” Ash pleaded.

“Alright, you must understand Pokémon battles are still limited to 6 but if you are able to win the Pokémon league the league agreed to make the 8 will become the standard.”

“I’ll do it, I’ll make you proud Bill.” Bill upgrades Ash’s Pokedex, placing a chip in it to increase the counter.

“Alright Ash but I do hope you work on catching more Pokémon. I do need to do my research on Pokémon you know.”

“Hehe I will professor.” The group stays at Bill’s lighthouse to rest up for the night.

-x- The abandoned Pokémon-x-

Ash and Brock head to the next city with a gym, Misty tagging along. He meets a Bulbasaur who’s trainer abandoned him because Bulbasaur did not evolve. The grass type didn’t want to evolve, he wanted to get strong on his own, with his own merits but no trainer was willing to take him on.

“Bulbasaur I think a Pokémon doesn’t need to evolve in order to get stronger, you should evolve because you want to.” He calls out Butterfree, it was the bug type’s dream to evolve and be able to fly in the sky. He then calls out Rattata the normal type didn’t care if he evolved or not but just wanted to get stronger. Then Pikachu joins the talk as a Pokémon who didn’t want to evolve.

Team Rocket shows up attacking the garden Bulbasaur has been protecting. While he wasn’t able to do it alone Ash came to his aid and helped the grass Pokémon, Oddish and Bellsprout, escape.

Pikachu and Bulbasaur work together to send Team Rocket blasting off again. The grass type wanted to battle Ash so he could join up with him. Ash battled with Pikachu and won. “PokéBall go!” The ball sucked him up and it jiggled a few times before it clicked closed.

Bulbasaur Overgrow

Tackle Vine Whip Leech Seed Razor Leaf

Now Ash had 7 Pokémon on hand 8 overall, it was an interesting feeling but he planned on honoring Bill’s request and he worked on training his Pokémon. He set Pidgeotto up with the SPD bag, Drowzee with the DEF bag and Bulbasaur with the ATK bag Ash training alongside them.

After training Jigglypuff sung them a lullaby, everyone falling asleep except Drowzee which made Jigglypuff extra happy to have someone listen to their song. Brock however got the biggest surprise as when he eventually awoke he found that him and Ash had moved in their sleep and he was holding the boy close and was even spooning against him, his morning wood poking the sleeping boy. Ash was blissfully unaware to exhausted from training.

The older male admired his sleeping face. ‘He’s so cute!’ he thought and the male blushed at his own thoughts. His manhood twitching in excitement, it pushed at the fabric of his pants seeking freedom and relief. 

Brock gasped and pulled away from Ash and quickly went off to take care of his problem. He undid his fly and lowered his boxers to free his aching 8 inch penis. Brock gulped and began pumping himself, he tried to think of a girl to get off on but his mind kept coming back to Ash.

He moaned as he worked himself, falling deeper into his fantasy. He pictured Ash on his knees his mouth consuming his penis. Thinking how the boy being competitive would keep trying to suck on his cock working to deep throat him. Brock bit his lip and began to smear pre over his length. ‘Oh Ash…Ash…ASH!’ he lost it and came shooting his load out into the air and splashed onto the ground and his hand.

“What is happening to me!?” he shouts. “What am I thinking!?”

Fixing himself up he cleaned up and started getting breakfast ready.

He doesn’t tell Ash anything, to wrapped up in his confusing thoughts. The group carried on and came across a Charmander. “Oh cool!” Ash ran up to the little guy who was chilling on a rock. “Hey Brock this guy isn’t looking so good.”

Brock runs up to him and agrees that Charmander was indeed weakened. Misty tries to catch him, but Charmander hits her with a powerful Flamethrower. “You stupid fire type!” she ran off.

Ash is worried about him but since Charmander didn’t want to be captured there wasn’t much he could do. They head up to a nearby Pokémon center and learn the truth about the fire type. The trainer lied to Charmander saying he would return for him but really he wanted nothing to do with him since he believed Charmander was weak.

Both Ash and Brock were angered by this, but with a storm heading the way helping Charmander came first. They ran out into the storm and found Charmander trying to keep the flame on his tail lit.

With all the rain there was little they could do so they brought Charmander to the Pokémon center. Ash called out all his Pokémon to look after him, allowing their body heat to keep him warm. Ash stayed by his side all night long. Charmander woke up his tail burning bright.

Much to the disappointment of Ash, Charmander went back to his rock to wait for his trainer. He was loyal to say the least.

The group left only to fall into a trap set by Team Rocket. Jessie and James took Pikachu and was about to run off when Charmander stood in their way. “Char Char mander Char!”

Meowth translated. “He says to give back his Pokémon or else.”

The rocket duo laughed not scared of Charmander at all. He let loose a powerful Flamethrower that destroyed the rubber gloves and burned up the thieves fairly well. Pikachu now able to attack hit them with a Thunderbolt that sent them flying screaming. “Team Rocket is blasting off again!”

Charmander’s trainer saw what he did and Ash Brock and Misty climbed out of the pit fall. “You did great Charmander.” Ash says and pets him.

“Oh man Charmander I’m glad I found ya. Now that I see how powerful you are we can be together.”

Charmander despite being loyal was not a fool, he realized who he should be loyal to and was not gonna take his trainer’s crap. He hit him with Flamethrower and sent the jerk running.

He joined Ash and the boy now had a full team.

Charmander – Blaze

Ember Scratch, Smokescreen, Flamethrower

To be continued

Chap 4 Preview Road to Vermillion City

Ash works on catching and training his Pokémon, though when Oak wanted more Pokémon from Ash he wasn’t expecting these two.

He battles for his third badge and Pikachu faces his evolved form. Brock thinks he needs some therapy so using Ash’s Drowzee he goes under Hypnosis.

End preview


End file.
